Our Kids and Our Unwanted
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: A continuation of Counting on Strings of Hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! So many of you suggested I do this and I loved writing it. Hope you like it!**

"Bella, the movie is starting." Olivia called up the stairs. He fifteen year old daughter came running down the stairs. "I had Algebra." Bella complained. "Oh, sorry. You done with it?" Olivia asked. "Yeah, just finished." Bella smiled grabbing the popcorn off the coffee table and sitting in the two person recliner.

Olivia hopped into it with her. Olivia turned up the volume as they started Cowboys vs. Aliens. Neither of them had seen it in a few years and Elliot was going to help Fin move into his new place. Bella suggested a movie night. Olivia still loved the fact that her daughter would sometimes rather spend a Friday night pigging out with her mother than go to a party with friends.

They turned off the lights and watched the movie. They got to the point in the movie where they first show the alien. This was a part they didn't particularly like too well. Both Olivia and Bella screamed when Elliot came out of no where and said hey.

Elliot jumped at their screams and fell on the floor from the outburst. "You guys need to stop watching these movies in the dark. One of these times, I'm going to break my back." Elliot said rubbing his tailbone.

"Sorry honey. We were having movie night." Olivia said after he kissed her hello. He kissed Bella's head. "Hey princess." He smiled and sat on the couch. "Hello Daddy." Bella smiled. She rested her head on her mother's shoulder and turned her attention back to the TV.

Elliot grabbed the popcorn that they didn't eat and started eating it while turning the lights back off. By the end of the movie, Olivia and Bella were shaking from the aliens' chests that opened and hands came out. Elliot took the movie out and chuckled when his two girls didn't move from their position.

"We are NOT watching that movie again for at least another month." Olivia said. "I agree with that." Bella mumbled. "You guys are going to watch it again! You guys almost wet your pants when I came through the door and said hey." Elliot smiled.

"So what? The more you watch a movie, the more you get used to it." Bella yawned. "Hey, it's almost eleven. You have school tomorrow. Get going." Olivia said pushing Bella up. "Fine." Bella groaned.

Bella went upstairs. Elliot sat down in the recliner with his wife and held her. She sighed contently and snuggled in closer. "Can you believe it?" Olivia asked. "Believe what baby?" Elliot asked. "That our daughter is 15 years old already. That Cory is eleven." Olivia said. "No, I can't. Where is Cory by the way?" Elliot asked.

"He went to Andrew's house for the night." Olivia said. There was a moment of silence between the two. "Our little girl is in high school." Elliot said. "Yeah, I know. It doesn't seem that long ago when we were bringing her home from the hospital." Olivia smiled. "That was one of the best days of my life." Elliot said.

"Good!" Bella said from behind them. She walked up to the chair and leaned over the back of it. Olivia and Elliot looked up at their smiling daughter. Olivia chuckled. "You look like your father from this point of view." Olivia smiled.

Bella laughed and walked around to the front of the chair. She hugged and kissed Elliot and Olivia goodnight. "Love you." She said walking up the stairs. "Love you." They both said at the same time. Elliot kissed Olivia's head as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The next morning was the same as usual, Olivia dragging Elliot and Bella out of bed for their day. Elliot making toast for breakrfast since he's too tired to really even keep his eyes open. Bella eating with her eyes closed. Bella falling asleep in the car as Elliot drives. Olivia just smiling in the passenger seat.

They dropped Bella of at school. Elliot growled when this guy Jack from her class wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Elliot, they're just friends right now." Olivia said rubbing his arm. "Yeah, right now. Pretty soon, they're going to be dating and he's going to be thinking about one thing." Elliot snarled still watching his daughter.

"C'mon El, we'll be late for work. They've been friends for four years. Give him a chance." Olivia said. "I don't know. Let's go to work." Elliot mumbled. Elliot dropped Olivia off at Victoria's secret. She was one of the highest paid people there.

Elliot loved it because the company set her things to 'test out'. He was NOT one to complain about that. Olivia kissed him goodbye and got out of the car. Once she was out, she knocked on the window. Elliot rolled it down. "What is it baby?" Elliot asked.

"New shipment came in today. They said they have 8 different outfits they want to come out with." Olivia smirked. Elliot smiled as his jaw dropped. "I need to get you home." He said. Olivia laughed. She loved it when she got him this excited. It always reminded her of a really happy puppy that's tall was wagging so fast that its whole body started shaking with it.

"Tonight baby." Olivia smiled. She walked into the building to help Peggy open up shop. Elliot drove the nine blocks to his work site. He took a few classes after Cory was born and now he worked on construction sites. He mainly made sure everyone did as they were told.

Elliot walked onto the construction site and helped some of the guys unload the wood from the truck. A few hours later, Patrick came out of his office. "Elliot, your wife is on the phone in my office. She sounds hysterical." He said. Elliot ran across the lot to his Patrick's office and picked up the phone.

"Liv baby, what's wrong?" Elliot asked. "Elliot we are horrible parents!" Olivia spat out. She had been crying. "What happened?" Elliot asked. "It happened again! Bella and Cory didn't show up for their afternoon classes. I called the school to talk to Jack. He said that a woman grabbed Bella off of school grounds at noon hour. Bella was kicking and screaming the whole way." Olivia sobbed.

Elliot was speechless. Until he heard another sob from Olivia. "Okay, I'll be right down. Hang on!" Elliot said running out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

Elliot parked along the sidewalk and got out of the SUV. He ran into Victoria's Secret. Mindy pointed to the back room which was Olivia's office. He ran in and found Olivia hugging her knees to her chest crying.

Elliot lifted her up so she was in his lap. "What happened?" Elliot asked. "I don't know. They just said that a woman came onto school grounds and dragged Bella kicking and screaming." Olivia sobbed. "Nobody said anything about Cory yet." Olivia continued.

"Have you checked your cell phone?" Elliot asked. "No, the school doesn't have my cell. Just the home and our work numbers." Olivia said picking up her phone. "Oh, Jodi called." Olivia said dialing the number. Jodi was Andrew's mother.

"Hey Jodi, you called... sorry my phone was on silent... oh thank god... yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, bye." Olivia said. She hung up her phone and looked at Elliot. "Cory woke up sick this morning and is at Jodi's. She's going to drop him off at Cragen's house." Olivia said.

"Thank god!" Elliot sighed in relief but still was scared to the point of no return about his daughter. "Did they get a good look at the woman?" Elliot asked. "Yeah, Jack is down at the station talking to a scetch artist. Cragen is sending Amanda and Fin over to our house to talk to us." Olivia said wiping her eyes.

Elliot cradled her for a moment. "This can't be happening again." Olivia murmured. "I feel the same way." Elliot whisperd resting his temple on her forehead. "We should probably go home to get there for Amanda and Fin." Olivia said. "Okay." Elliot said.

They got to the house and waited for them to come talk to them. Olivia wrapped herself in her favorite pajamas that her and Bella wore every Saturday. She looked through the scrapbook of Bella when she was one. Elliot stared out the window looking at the sky.

Amanda and Fin got there about a half and hour later. Elliot ushered them in. Olivia was still curled up in a ball on the couch looking at pictures. They all sat down. Elliot next to Olivia. Amanda and Fin in chairs.

"We're sorry about this guys." Amanda said. "We know. We are too." Elliot said smiling softly before letting it disappear. "Do you guys know of anybody that would want to take Bella?" Fin asked. "Not any women." Elliot said. "Well, there is one." Olivia said. She didn't look at him.

"She didn't do this." Elliot said. Olivia looked at him then. Her eyes were pleading and desperate. Elliot felt his heart break at how fragile his wife looked. "El, she's the only one. I know you want to see some good in her. It just isn't there." Olivia whispered.

Elliot turned back to Fin and Amanda. "Kathy." He said. Just then, Fin and Amanda's phones beeped. They both looked at the phone and looked back at Elliot and Olivia. "He described Kathy, didn't he?" Olivia said. "Yeah, to a perfect T." Fin said.

"I can't believe her!" Elliot snarled. "Look, we're going to find Bella. Don't go looking for her. It's only going to be trouble for her in the end, got it?" Fin asked. Olivia and Elliot did nothing. They just stared at him.

"Guys?" Amanda asked. "You can't just expect us to sit on the sidelines while our daughter is out there." Olivia shouted. "Liv, we do and you will." Fin said. With that, they left. Olivia and Elliot sat in shock. "They really don't expect that, do they?" Olivia asked. "I don't know. I want to say no, but..." Elliot trailed off.

"Did she take the other kids?" Olivia asked. "No, they all called me this morning asking about Bella. They're fine. Let's go get Cory and figure this out." Elliot said. Olivia got up with him and put on her spring coat.

They got into the SUV and drove to Cragen's house. By the time they got there, the news finally sunk in and they were in tears. Cragen opened the door before they could knock. "What happened?" He asked looking between the two red eyed parents.

"It's Bella." Oliva choked out before she sobbed. Elliot pulled her to his chest and let his tears fall too. Cragen was starting to tear up at the sight and because of fear. "We believe Kathy came to the school and took Bella. She was just dragged off of school grounds." Elliot said feeling Olivia tremble.

Cragen's jaw fell in shock. He soon closed it when he heard Cory sneeze behind him. "Mommy?" Cory asked yawning. Olivia swiped away her tears and squatted down so he was face level with her.

"Hey there, sweetie." Olivia smiled softly for him. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Cory asked. "Mommy and Daddy just got some bad news." Olivia assured her son. "Where's Bee?" Cory asked looking around.

Olivia pulled herself together for her son. Elliot's heart broke. He'd never seen his wife so broken before. He never felt so broken before. "Bella went on a trip. She won't be home for awhile." Olivia managed to say.

"Okay, I don't feel good." Cory whined. "I heard that. Let's get you home, huh?" Olivia said putting on her son's coat. "Cragen-" Elliot started. "I know Elliot, but the last time this happened you were detectives. This time around, you don't have your badges. You have to stay out of it. I mean it, don't get involved." Cragen said.

Elliot was stunned. He never thought Cragen would make him sit out on his daughter's kidnapping. Of course, he never thougtht Bella would be kidnapped again. Cory tugged on Elliot's jacket. "Daddy, let's go home." Cory whined.

"Alright buddy." Elliot said grabbing his son's hand. Olivia gave Cragen a quick hug and walked out the door with Elliot and Cory. Elliot kept a close eye on Olivia. She never moved an inch the whole time. She just looked out her window.

That night, Elliot tucked Cory in and went back downstairs to find Olivia in the same position she had been in all day. "Liv, honey?" Elliot said getting her out of her trance. "Hmm?" Olivia asked. "They'll find her." Elliot said.

He sat down next to her and held her close. "I know. I just don't like this. Waiting, wondering." Olivia whispered. "Well, Cragen has taps on all the phones here and there. If she calls, they'll have her." Elliot said.

Olivia rubbed her nose with his and sighed. Her eyes opened wide when the phone rang a few moments later. Olivia hit the speaker button. "Hello?" Olivia said. "Hey Liv, I heard about Bella." It was Kathy.

"You have her!" Olivia snarled. "So?" Kathy chuckled. "What do you want?" Elliot growled. "Oh, what I want is taken. So, I'll take the next best thing. That's your daughter. I must say she does put up a fight. I had to have my friend hold her down so she could be restrained." Kathy said.

Elliot gritted his teeth. "I want to talk to her." Olivia said. "Fine, hey Mike. Give the phone to your little friend." Kathy said. After a few moments, a door creaked. "Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Bella yelled. "The phone is for you." Mike said. Bella yelped. "Be polite next time." Mike snarled and left.

Bella picked up the phone. "Hello?" She breathed. "Baby?" Olivia cried. "Mom! God, you need to get me out of here. I don't know how much longer I can hold him off." Bella said. "Bella, we're working on it. Do you know where you are?" Elliot asked. "Uh no, Kathy shoved me into the van. The Mike guy was on me the whole time in the van. I punched him twice. It did nothing." Bella said.

"Baby, just hang on we're going to get there as soon as we can." Olivia said. Just then, a door on the other end slammd. "Hang up the phone!" Mike yelled. "Why?" Bella asked frightened to let her parents go.

The phone was knocked out of her hand and hit the floor. Olivia and Elliot cringed as they heard a loud thump and a scream come from there daugher. Olivia started crying as did Elliot. "Stop it!" Bella cried as they heard fabric being ripped. "No, no, no!" Bella cried harder.

"Hey, get off the girl!" Someone shouted. They heard a loud thud. "Nice kick." Somebody else said. "Thanks Munch." Bella said breathing heavily. "C'mon, let's get you out of here." Cragen said.

Bella took the blanket they gave her and wrapped it around her exposed stomach and shoulders. Bella picked up the phone. "Hey, they're taking me to the station house. Meet me there." Bella said. "Okay, love you." Elliot and Olivia said getting up. "Love you too." Bella said.

Bella closed the phone and walked with Munch and Cragen out to the car. Munch gave her an NYPD sweatshirt and some sweatpants for her to change into so they could process her clothing. She changed and went to the station with them. Fin, Nick, and Amanda took care of Mike and Kathy.

Bella walked into the squadroom to find Jack there. "Jack!" Bella said. Jack turned to her and ran. He hugged her. "I am so sorry." Jack whispered. "It's not your fault, okay? Don't blame yourself." Bella said.

Jack pulled back enough to kiss her forehead. He looked at her tired expression. She had on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She had her hair up in a small ponytail. "I'll try." He said smiling at her. Bella grabbed a hold of her neclace as she took Jack to the hallway to sit down.

The neclace was a gold chain with a dove on it with a pearl inside. Her parents go it for her on her tenth birthday. She hadn't taken it off since. She played with it, letting it skim her lip every now and then. She cuddled next to Jack. He rubbed her arm.

"Bella!" Two framiliar voices shouted. She turned to find her parents with tears in there eyes. Bella got up and ran to them. She was caught in between both of their hugs. When they pulled back, Bella had her own tears of happiness.

Olivia put her hands on her daughter's cheeks and smiled. "I'm so happy you're okay." Olivia whispered. "Me too." Bella breathed. Jack stood up and walked over. "I should probably get going. I'll call you later, Bells." Jack said. Bella turned to him.

She stood on her toes and kissed him. "Okay, I'll talk to you later." Bella smiled. Jack kissed her once more on the forehead and left. Bella turned back to her parents and smiled. "I still have to give a statement." She said. "Okay, we'll wait here with you. We have Peggy watching Cory." Elliot said and sat down with her.

He put an arm around her. He head went to his shoulder immediatly. Olivia sat on the other side of Bella and rubbed her back. Just then, the elevator went off. The doors opened. Out came Nick, Amanda, Fin, Kathy, and Mike.

"There's my girl." Mike smiled as he saw Bella. "Hey, shut up! How do you not understand that." Fin said. "Hey Bella, when I get out, I'll look you up. We can finish what we started." Mike smirked.

Elliot and Olivia both heard Bella growl. Elliot was about to. He was about to stand up when Bella pulled on his hand. "Please don't." Bella pleaded. Elliot saw that look in her eye that Olivia had when she was looking at pictures.

She experienced something they didn't hear. "Okay, let's go get your statement and we'll go home." Elliot said standing up.

**Please review! What happened that Olivia and Elliot don't know about? Will Bella tell them? By the way, if any of you have read my story How I Used to Know You, please tell me if you want to hear about the night they had sixteen years ago. I've had a few people, but I'd like to have more. Thanks, you're the best ever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! You guys have no idea how much I love reading them. Can't wait to read them!**

Olivia and Elliot stayed with Bella the whole time she was asked questions. Bella didn't tell a whole lot. Just mainly the things they need to know. They went to the hospital to fix up her hand from punching Mike.

Once they got home, Bella changed and took a shower. Elliot decided to go back to the station to see what he could do. Olivia changed and pulled out a movie for them to watch. She ran upstairs when she heard a bang. She opened the bathroom door to find Bella crying on the floor.

"Bella, baby, what is it?" Olivia asked worried. She sat down on the floor to cradle her daughter. "I'm fine." Bella sniffled. She wiped her eyes. "Don't pull that on me. I'm the queen of the saying. You are not fine." Olivia said.

Bella just looked at Olivia lazily and exhaled deeply. "I knew there were guys out there, the ones you told me about. I just never thought I'd come that close to... and now... it scares me." Bella whispered.

Olivia held her daughter tighter. "I know it does. I've been in your shoes. You'll get through it, because you're strong and brave and so beautiful. You'll pull through it. I know you will. I love you so much, Bella." Olivia smiled brushing back her daughter's hair.

Bella smiled at her mother. "I love you too, Mom." Bella said hugging her. "I have a question." Olivia said. "What?" Bella asked. "It's the middle of January, why are you wearing shorts and a tang top?" Olivia asked. "What can I say? I'm a heater just like Dad." Bella chuckled.

"I know. That's why I stay in your room when your father is out of town. I can't seem to get warm." Olivia laughed. "I like those nights. We stay up until midnight talking about the latest gossip at school or at work." Bella smiled.

"You still have the weirdest classmates ever." Olivia laughed. "Oh, trust me I know." Bella chuckled. "Do you want to go watch the movie?" Olivia asked rubbing her daugher's shoulder. "Can we go get Dad first? I really don't want to see him being arrested for beating on them, as much fun as it would be to watch, I don't want him to be convicted or anything." Bella said.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, we can go get your father. Also, everyone is staying at Grandpa's tonight so you aren't overwhelmed." Olivia said. "Okay, that's good. I'm exhausted." Bella said. "Did you want to watch a movie then?" Olivia asked. "Are you kidding me? We're watching Harrison Ford. Who would pass up on one of his movies?" Bella asked. "That's my girl!" Olivia smiled.

Bella laughed and helped Olivia off the floor. They grabbed a taxi and went to the station. They walked into the squadroom to find everyone working. Bella smiled when she saw everyone. "Bella Boop!" Munch yelled seeing her. Bella smiled and hugged him. "Hey Munch." She smiled.

"Olivia!" Elliot said. "What?" Olivia asked. "It's January, she's in shorts." Elliot screeched. "Hey, she's like you. I had to bargain with her just to wear the sweatshirt. We have to get her the chocolate melting on the way home." Olivia said. Elliot sighed and looked at his daughter.

"Sorry Dad." Bella smiled. Elliot couldn't help but smile. Bella was stubborn, just like her parents. "Have they confessed?" Bella asked. "Uh... not yet." Elliot said huggin her. "Okay, are you almost done here?" She asked. "Yeah, I was going to leave in twenty." He said.

"Hey sexy, how about a little kiss for your playmate?" Mike yelled smirking from the cage. "Hey, zip your trap before I zip it for you!" Bella yelled. Elliot held his daughter closer. "You didn't tell them, did you?" Mike smiled. "Shut up, Mike!" Bella said escaping her father's embrace.

"No wonder they didn't bring it up." Mike said. "Knock it off!" Bella screamed at him. "Hey, get this peice off trash out of here!" Olivia yelled. Elliot took Bella into his arms and walked with her and Olivia to the breakroom.

Once the door was closed, Bella hit the wall with her fist. She grunted as the pain shot through her arm. "Hey! Bella, what was that about?" Olivia asked sitting her daugher down. "I don't want to talk about it." Bella said. "Bella, what'd he do?" Elliot asked. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Bella snarled standing up.

She went to the window and wiped her eyes getting rid of the tears. "Bella?" Elliot said. "What?" Bella asked. "You need to tell us. If he did something you didn't tell us before, you should tell us now." Elliot said. "I can't." Bella whimpered. "What, what can't you tell us? Bella, they can't hurt you. They're going to jail." Olivia said.

Bella turned to them. "I know that." She whispered through her tears. Elliot held her to his chest while Olivia rubbed her back. "You're not in trouble. It's okay, what happened?" Elliot whispered. Bella pulled back from them and lifted up her sweatshirt. They both gasped as they looked at the burn marks on Bella's stomach. There had to be at least fifteen cigarette burns.

Bella winced when Elliot and Olivia put a hand on her stomach. "Sorry." They both said. "He did this when I punched him. He held a knife to my throat the whole time." Bella managed to get out before sobbing and letting her shirt fall back down. Olivia held her daughter as she slid to the floor.

Olivia looked up at Elliot with tears in her eyes. He had tears in his own eyes. "I'll be right back, then we'll go home." Elliot said. He stepped out of the room and hit the wall on the other side of the room so Olivia and Bella wouldn't hear. "Hey Elliot! What's wrong?" Fin asked.

"That son of a bitch hurt my little girl!" Elliot growled. "We know that. You have been working with us for the past 3 hours hearing him tell us about it." Fin said. "He didn't tell us everything. Bella showed us... what he did... she's been through so much and he... he burned her." Elliot said.

"How many times?" Fin asked. "At least fifteen, it's awful. She winces whenever something touches her stomach." Elliot said wincing himself when he saw the image of his daughter wincing at his touch.

"Okay, that's part of assult. We'll just take a quick picture of it for evidence and then you guys should go home. Bella has been through a lot the past two days. So have you. You should be with your daughter, Elliot." Fin said.

Elliot looked into the breakroom. Olivia and Bella were still on the floor. Bella was visibly trembling in Olivia's arms. "I know." Elliot said not tearing his eyes away from his girls. Cragen came up then. "I heard everything. Melinda came back with the results. No semen was found in the room or on Bella's clothes. He didn't rape her." Cragen said.

"That's something." Elliot said. Bella and Olivia came out then. "Hey Grandpa." Bella whispered hugging Cragen. "Hey Bells." He said kissing her forehead. "How you holding up?" He asked. "I'll be okay. I am the daughter of two detectives. I'll get by." Bella smiled softly. "You have some of the most stubborn people for parents. They will make sure you are better." Fin chuckled.

"Don't I know it." Bella smiled hugging Fin. "Why don't I take you down to Melinda's quick? Then you can get out of here." Fin suggested. "Sure." Bella said. She waved to her parents and walked away with Fin. "We're doing everything we can." Cragen said. "We know." Olivia said leaning into Elliot's side.

"Has Kathy confessed yet?" Elliot asked. "No, she wants to talk to Liv. I can't have that. We just need to get Mike to flip on Kathy." Cragen said. "I'll talk to her. If that's what it takes, I'll do it." Olivia said. "Olivia, you're not a cop anymore. It doesn't work that way." Cragen said holding up a hand.

"I'll work as an agent of the police. Anything she tells me is permitted." Olivia pointed out. Cragen hesitated. "Cap, let her do it for Bella." Elliot said. "Fine, but only for Bella. I'll clear it with the DA and then you can go in." Cragen said walking away.

Olivia took a deep breath and walked into the interrogation room. Elliot watched outside. "Well, well, well, Ms. Olivia Benson." Kathy smiled. "Actually, I'm now the proud owner of the name Mrs. Olivia Stabler." Olivia smirked. "You don't deserve the name." Kathy said. "Well, I earned it Kathy. I loved a man not just to be married, or to get pregnant. I loved a man because I love him for him. Now, why'd you take Bella?" Olivia asked leaning against the wall.

"I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kathy smiled. "Really? You just happened to grab Bella from her school, drive the van she was taken in, and call Elliot's cell to patronize him." Olivia said. Kathy didn't answer. "Didn't think that through did you?" Olivia asked smirking.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face. Yes, alright. I did all those things, but she deserved it." Kathy snapped. "How did she deserve any of that?" Olivia asked putting her palms on the table and leaning over. "She's yours." Kathy said simply. Olivia was a little shocked at the fact that she just said that.

"She's just another thing keeping Elliot and I apart. You're one also. So, is your son. You took my husband away from me." Kathy said. "Okay first off, Elliot didn't even make a move until you guys were officially divorced. After we got married, I got pregnant. You haven't been Elliot's wife for a long time, and never will be again. He's my husband now. I don't plan on accusing him of cheating. I don't plan on losing him to anyone and you know why. He loves me for me. I can see it in his eyes everytime he looks at me. It's there and has just increase since we met." Olivia said.

"Oh please, he's just using you. Heck, he probably planned on me kidnapping Bella just so he could have one less thing connecting you two." Kathy snarled. "You have a really sick mind, you know that? You should know Elliot better than that. He would never put a child in jeopardy, especially his daughter." Olivia said.

She started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Kathy yelled. "You confessed. I'm done. I"m going home, to my family." Olivia smiled as she closed the door. Elliot was holding Bella to his chest. They both looked at her when they heard the door. Bella went over and hugged Olivia.

Olivia held her. She smiled when Elliot wrapped his arms around both of them. "Can we please go home now?" Bella asked. "Yeah, let's go baby." Olivia said. They all got home and settled in the living room for their movie.

Elliot sat on the couch with Bella cradled on his lap and Olivia cuddled up to his side. They ended up watching Sabrina. By the end of the movie, Bella was out cold in Elliot's arms. Olivia chuckled at her daughter. "We should probably wake her up." Olivia smiled. "Nah, I'll just carry her upstairs to our room for the night." Elliot said standing up easily with Bella in his arms.

That night Bella stayed in their bed. Both, Olivia and Elliot, woke up a couple of times to make sure they actually had their daughter back. Tomorrow was going to be emotional. With everyone coming back home, there was bound to be some tears. Hopefully, it wouldn't take to much of a toll. At least it was just her brothers and sisters. Dickie would make her feel better.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! Love you guys!**

Elliot woke up to find Olivia holding Bella protectively while sleeping. Elliot kissed his daughter's forehead. He watched as her nose twitched. Olivia did that when he kissed her too. He once kissed her nose and felt it twitch with his lips.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Everyone was coming in a hour. He took a shower quickly and got dressed. He went back into the bedroom to find his daughter and wife faced the other way. He noticed the sun had come out and that's why they turned. He laughed.

"Liv, Bella, wake up. Everyone is going to be here in a half hour." Elliot said lightly shaking them. "Screw you." Olivia mumbled. Bella smiled. "Nice Mom." She said. "Thanks baby." Olivia said. They still hadn't opened their eyes yet. Elliot pulled out the big guns.

He was about to tickle Olivia when Bella spoke up. "You do know that if you tickle her she's going to ask for help. Do you remember what happened the last time she asked for help?" Elliot thought back to the pain that shot through him the last time. He moved away from the bed with his hands up.

"You guys still need to wake up." Elliot pointed out. "Whatever." Olivia grumbled sitting up. She rubbed her eyes. Elliot kissed her head. Bella sat up slowly pulling her sweat shirt off. "Why is it always so hot in here?" Bella asked. "Ask your father. He thinks it will save money." Olivia said standing up.

"It does save money." Elliot defended himself. Bella got off the bed. "Sure it does Dad." She said patting his chest and going down the hall to her room. "Why does everyone think I'm crazy?" Elliot asked his wife. "Probably because you are sometimes." Olivia smirked kissing him. "I love you for it though."

When they went downstairs, they found Bella eating peanut butter on waffle sticks. "Couldn't wait for everyone could you?" Elliot asked. "Hey, for the past 2 days, all I've had is burgers from McDonalds. I've missed normal food." Bella countered moaning as she took another bite. "So good."

Olivia chuckled at her daughter and took one of the waffle sticks. The door bell rang and the door opened. "Hello?" Maureen called. "In the kitchen." Elliot yelled. Soon, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Cory were in the kitchen. "Thank god!" Lizzie breathed hugging Bella. She turned to her father.

"Can we please not let her go anywhere again?" Lizzie asked her father. Bella smiled. "I wish I could. I would if it were possible. Especially now that she has a boyfriend." Elliot grumbled. "Oooh, Jack finally made a move. I want details." Lizzie smiled. Bella laughed. "I'll fill you in later." Bella smiled.

Kathleen and Maureen hugged her. Cory clung to her the whole time. "Hey buddy, what are you doing?" Bella asked. "I'm making it possible for Dad to keep Bella here." Cory said innocently. "Bud, if I don't go anywhere, how will we get ice cream?" Bella asked smirking.

Cory let go of Bella immediatly. "Ice cream trumps what Dad wants." He said walking out of the room. Bella chuckled looking at her father's shocked expression. "Where's Dickie?" Olivia asked. "He uh, had to do something." Maureen said looking at the floor.

"Where is he?" Bella asked. "We don't know. All he said was that he needed to talk to someone." Maureen said. "Crap! He's going to the presinct." Bella said running out of the room. Olivia was on her heels. "How do you know that?" Olivia asked grabbing her keys.

"We know each other so well that sometimes we're thinking of the same thing when we're 100 miles apart. I know he's there. He's going to do something stupid." Bella said running out to the car. Elliot joined them.

The others got back into Maureen's car and followed Olivia to the presinct. When they got there, Bella ran out of the car and into the building before Olivia turned off the vehicle. Bella ran to the elevators and went up to the right floor.

When she got to the squadroom, it was a mess. Dickie was yelling at Kathy in the cell. "How could you do that to my little sister? Huh?! You ruin everything!" Dickie boomed. "Hey, she's just like her mother. A slut! Olivia is a gold digger who wanted money and power." Kathy yelled.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Dad doesn't exactly bring in the dough. Don't you dare talk about my sister or my mother like that!" Dickie yelled. "Dickie!" Bella yelled. Dickie spun around and smiled at her. "Thank god you're alright." He breathed and hugged her.

"Well, speaking of the slut." Kathy said. "Hey, shut up!" Dickie yelled facing her and then turning back to Bella. "Are you okay?" He asked. "A few marks that's it." Bella smiled slightly and hugged him again. "There's my girl!" Mike's voice boomed throughout the squadroom.

He whipped around and hit the police officer that was handling him. He ran over to Bella. Bella thought fast and punched him just as the rest of the family came in. "Woah! What'd we miss?" Elliot asked.

"Someone get the sleezeball out of here." Dickie yelled. An officer came and picked up Mike. His nose was bleeding. "Bitch!" Mike yelled at Bella. "Well, you just got hit by one then." Bella smirked and turned to her family. Dickie's arm was around her shoulders protectively.

"Well, well, well, two generations of slut in the same room." Kathy said. "Oh my god! Do you ever shut up? I swear it's like talking to a monkey." Bella shouted. "C'mon, let's get out of here before they charge you with assult." Elliot said. "Why?" Bella asked.

"Dad, Mike punched the officer and ran over here without handcuffs calling Bella his girl." Dickie said. "That's when you punched him." Elliot said. "Duh!" Bella smiled rolling her eyes. "You're a brat!" Elliot smirked. "Oh I know, but I'm your brat." Bella smirked being carried out on Dickie's back. Elliot took Olivia's hand and they walked out with the family.

**Please review!**


End file.
